Conversa no quadro:Notícias e Anúncios/@comment-30229446-20160525015154
Finalmente chegou o resultado da tão esperada entrevista que diga-se de passagem estar uma semana adiantada, do usuário Arakawa Kou também conhecido como Jhel15, Jhel, Jhelito e Jheladinho que você obviamente notou que ele é o atual usuário em destaque que foi o único que recebeu votos na votação deixando seus concorrentes no chinelo . Nota: 'Observe que as perguntas marcadas como '"TopicOff" são brincadeiras, notando a posição que o usuário tem na comunidade. center|600px Você já e um usuário experiente na wikia, como você acha que melhor pode ajuda-la? Tem algum objetivo na wikia? Se sim qual e ele? R: Fazendo oque sempre faço atualizando as páginas, criando novas, o de sempre, mas além disso, buscar novas maneiras de deixar os artigos diferentes do de outras wikias e com texto simples e de fácil compreensão. E também tentar inovar coisas atipicas, para assim atrair novos contribuidores ou leitores . Meu objetivo e "atualizar" (quando puder e no que puder) as informações dos novos arcos. Oque lhe faz ser esse grande contribuidor na wikia (tipo oque mais lhe atraiu nela) ? ''' '''R: Não sei bem ao certo, mas quando criei minha conta Jhel15 e vi a wiki com poucos editores e muito trabalho para fazer, fiquei como pode-se dizer *triste* ao ver a wiki PT do mangá mais vendido de todos os tempos nesse estado. Então comecei a editar tentando fazer o máximo possível para melhora-la, mas com certeza não imaginei que ficaria tanto tempo, então oque me fez ficar ligado a wiki e não sumir dela foram os amigos que fiz através da OP Wiki. Quais foram seus dias mais difíceis na wikia ? R: Um dos momentos difíceis, foi quando pensei que os usuários iam sumir, houve um tempo que alguns usuários entraram, mais saíram, e a wikia ficou tipo, dois usuários ativos na semana... oque é uma coisa desesperante. Mas quando eu pensei que os usuários iam "sumir" de vez, novos apareceram do nada formando uma nova geração de editores. E até hoje muitos permanecem presentes e ativos na comunidade. Sei que passei por um block e por mudança de conta mas isso não é difícil e sim chato e inconveniente. Oque você acha da atual administração, comportamento dos usuários, as políticas da wiki em geral? Explique . ''' '''R: Acho ótima a administração, todos os membros são amigos, editam e sempre ajudam uns aos outros, mas também acho que poderiam ter algumas ideias para inovar e melhorar a wiki (sei que não tenho moral para dizer isso, já que se ainda fosse ADM, também não teria muito oque fazer em relação a isso). O comportamento dos usuários e exemplar, todos agem de forma educada e amistosa uns com os outros, além disso nunca mais vi um vandalismo, então sem reclamações. Quando as políticas, não as conheço completamente, mas já que estão passando por mudanças, posso afirmar que elas vão melhorar ainda mais, para atrair novos contribuidores e ajuda-los a aprender a editar . Cite usuários que são seus amigos e fale sobre eles um pequeno texto. R: Juri: o amigo mais engraçado que já tive, de todas as situações possíveis, ele arruma uma piada engraçada, podemos dizer que ele é o mestre de ver "O Lado Sarcasmo da Vida". Ele é muito divertido, é muito legal conversar com ele, além de ser um ótimo parceiro nas batalhas de Showdown. Sempre que precisa de ajuda ele me procura, sempre segue meus conselhos, provavelmente é meu discípulo. Além ele e meu chefe na corporação Preenchendo Murais pelo mundo, onde me deu o humilde cargo de Vice-Presidente . Resumindo... UM GRANDE AMIGO . Lorenzo: O segundo amigo mais engraçado que já tive, podemos dizer que ele e discípulo do Juri, e está buscando aprender ver "O Lado Sarcasmo da Vida", mesmo não sendo mais ativo na wiki, ele FALA MUITO as vezes no grupo do Whatsapp. Não sei se sua experiência em edições e com certeza nula kkkk, mas é um amigo bem espontâneo, sincero, mal educado, chato etc... Resumindo UM QUASE GRANDE AMIGO. Nany: Ela é terrível não mexa com ela. kkkk brincadeira ... ou não. Bom a Nany e ótima usuária sempre ativa, com um ótimo índice de edições, que sempre era quieta, e se revelou ser entre os usuários mais falantes da Wikia (mais precisamente do grupo do whatsapp, de acordo com o Lorenzo das 100.000 mensagens, 70.000 são dela.) Fora esse fato interessante ela é uma amiga prestativa, engraçada, e que sempre está nos ajudando. Sabo: Sabo é um carinha mt daora, q smp está por perto, editando, editando e editando, conheci ele em algum dia aí q n me lembro, gosto de suas edições e sua busca por sempre querer aprender algo novo. Quando tem alguma dúvida, ele me pergunta, e gst mt de ajd-lo. Recentemente ganhou o cargo de adm, oq achei merecido já que ele atualmente é um dos usuários mais ativos da wk . Portando desejo q ele passe muitos dias com a gnt editando bstnt . :D . Uzumaki Ashura: O Bigodon é um cara bastante apreciador ds fóruns e dar imensas respostas neles , confesso que nunca li uma resposta dele do fórum toda. Ademais ele é um dos companheiros administradores da OP Fanon que me ajuda lá, além de ser bem ativo no grupo do whatsapp e engraçado . Nunca esquecerei a inesquecível piada : Vini: Vou bater uma... Nany: Wat Vini: Panela para sair arroz grudado kkkkkk . Lucasvcabral: Ele e tipo aqueles amigos que não esquecem da gente, sempre leais e simpáticos que quando menos se espera aparecem e fazem uma entrevista contigo. Gosto da forma que ele sempre busca inovar as coisas, entrando e criando projetos ambiciosos e complicados , além de sua grande sinceridade. Quanto ao campo editorial posso afirmar que ele evoluiu MUITO, já que quando chegou não sabia praticamente quase nada na wiki, e agora sabe de coisas que nem imagino. Nobrejack: Não podia deixar de fora o carinha que lá em meados do ano passado me deu cardo de administrador . E que mesmo inativo, nunca esqueceu da gente, e aparece as vezes no grupo, para dar seu Bom Dia com aqueles "XD". EU admiro bastante a coragem e determinação já que ele NUNCA MUDOU DE AVATAR, serio mesmo vei, n sei cmo ele consegue. Ele é um cara inteligente, prestativo e CASADO, OUVIRAM MENINAS? Taka: Taka e o parça meio crazy, q ainda não entendi MT , mas é o mod chat mais exemplar (quando ainda não fazia faculdade né?) Além de editar em horas meio improprias. Também temos que destacar seu perfil sempre engraçado e único. Quanto a sua personalidade, ele e um cara responsável, prestativo, receptivo ou seja, tudo oque um mod chat deve ser... serião Taka vc é parça . Kirishima Paula: Amiga da Nany , desenhista para quem eu faço perguntas sobre SnK e logo depois peço para ela não responder. Ela editava umas SBS, mas disse que não vai editar mais... vamos trazer ela a força! Fora isso é bem engraçada e divertida, além de ter uma irmã possuída. Normal . Leo: Por último mais não menos importante: Shirohige, o velho idoso é o alto proclamado Barba Branca da wiki , fã de velhinhos (serio). Ele é um editor assídio e O Criador de Navibox's . Tivemos já alguns desentendimentos mas nada que destrua nossa amizade . Tem muito mais gente, mas não tenho tempo, coragem, para escrever características de todos. Não vou fazer mensões honrosas pq posso esquecer alguns. Se não está aqui e for muito amigo meu não me culpe . ACEDE= A Culpa é De Alguém... Qual seu personagem preferido de One Piece? E qual você se parece mais? ''' '''R: Sanji e meu preferido e me pareço mais com o Tamanegi mesmo não sendo gordo . TopicOff: Você está em casa . São meia-noite e você não está com sono. Você pode ficar navegando na internet a noite toda. Cite 3 coisas que você iria fazer durante a noite. ''' '''R: # Bater uma... panela para tirar arroz grudado. .derp # Ler uns mangás. #Procurar gente nos chats de varias wikias, editar um pouco. TopicOff: Você é virgem? R: Error 404. Sim. Sou de Virgens sim um péssimo signo. TopicOff: Qual a sensação física que você acha que será mais prazarosa na sua vida ? R: Quando eu estiver andando a pé pela pracinha, e uma menina me chamar: -ei (assobio) vem cá... Aê eu vou correndo... topo . Numa. Peda. Ralo.A canela . E passo vergonha PS: Eu sei que vcs querem aquela resposta, então: Quando o item anterior não for o mesmo. Ou não né vai que acontece uma química legal entre nós . .derp Oque você acha que deve mudar na One Pice Wiki? Tem alguma sugestão ou ideia para uma boa mudança? R: Acho que sei lá , não tenho muito oque pensar para inovar, por que ao meu ver devemos terminar de criar as páginas para depois pensar nisso. Mas uma ideia possível , seria criar uma campanha para editar determinado grupo de páginas como : capítulos , episódios, revisar as páginas de personagens principais,, que carecem de edições. Também podeira-mos ter uma página no Facebook e no Twitter para ajudar na divulgação da wiki . TopicOff: Qual foi sua pior nota em prova escolar na vida? R: 5.0 de 10 . TopicOff: Já namorou virtualmente ? Se sim como foi? Teve boas experiencias proibidas para menores com ela ? ''' '''R: # Sim ,eu acho. #Foi legal . kkkk #Não . Qual sua especialidade na wiki? R: Categorias e artigos em geral . Uma pergunta que muitos usuários tem vontade de saber sobre você ! Qual seu nome verdadeiro? Se não quiser dizer diga o porque ! ''' '''R: Não gosto do meu nome, pq ele e estranho e feio... so por isso é também pq e diferente e iam me zoar. 'Como a nossa Wiki precisa de Moderadores, indique uns que você gostaria de ver ocupando o cargo . ''' '''R: Uzumaki Ashura e Lucasvcabral . Mas futuramente quando eles tiverem 1.500 edições poderiam ter um cargo mais alto . Agora finalizando indique um usuário para o próximo destaque do mês . ''' '''R: Jurinaldo D. Dragon pois seria engraçado demais ler a entrevista dele kkkkk . Comentários sobre a entrevistada? Deixem-os abaixo!